Heading Toward the Light
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: Head toward the light. This simple phrase takes a whole new meaning when compared to a Yami and a Hikari right? Yami considers his situation. Darkness isn't meant to find light. There is no light for Yami...or is there?


This is…well..I'm not quite sure what exactly this is. It's a one-shot based on well the balance of dark and light, and Yami's feelings. I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or any characters from it.

**Heading Toward the Light**

            The soft soothing sound of quiet laughter and murmured conversations filled the large space of the theatre. The rows of seats that filled the room in front of the wide stage was dark and shadowy, even the lights on the stage were very dim. Yugi stood nervously on the dim stage, slightly off center. His foot tapped on the wood of the stage floor quickly and softly.

            Why was he here? Well he was here to help his class get ready for the musical they were putting on later this month. They had gotten so far behind they needed all the help they could get. Simple things like making sure the lights worked were things that still hadn't been done. Not to mention the costumes and sets, but the lights were the focus at the moment. That was exactly what Yugi happened to be helping with at the moment.

            Jou had relegated Yugi to stage duty, while he got to play around with the lights up in the control room. Normally the tech crew would check out the lights, but they had their hands full with getting the sets ready for opening night. Yugi grumbled as his amethyst eyes flickered around, up to the high window at the back of the theatre where Jou was undoubtedly trying to figure out how to turn on the lights, over to the many rows of soft comfortable chairs, to the dark wings on each side of the back stage, where props and costumes were stored.

            There was a soft whirling sound and suddenly a bright light trained right on Yugi, practically blinding him. With a grunt his right arm flew up to protect his eyes. "Ouch that's bright!" He protested, fighting the urge to whine, even though it wasn't quite that bad.

            "Sorry Yugi!" Jou's apologetic voice echoed in the theatre, sounding as though it was coming from every where, every corner, and every direction.

            "Jou?" Yugi asked looking around wildly; his mouth fell open as the bright light reflected in his eyes and off his tri-colored hair. He could hear his friend's booming laugh, it sounded as though it was coming from every corner of the room.

            "There is a microphone in here!" Jou said as a way of explanation, apparently the lights weren't the only things he was playing around with. Abruptly the light flicked off, as Jou hit the right switch, a deep darkness feel onto the stage.

            Yugi shivered slightly, the darkness seemed so thick and solid, almost suffocating.  He could distinctly here Jou mumbling as he fumbled the buttons and switches. A tiny spot light appeared on the opposite side of the stage and Jou shouted in triumph. Yugi sighed in relief. Now Jou had to make sure he could move the light around, both fast and slow.

            "Head toward the light!" Jou's voice echoed, it sounded as though he was trying to instill a slightly mystical air into his voice. This mystical tone was either lost or improved by the echoing, Yugi wasn't quite sure which. Yugi snorted, of all the times to use that phrase, I couldn't have picked a better time.

            "Head toward the light!" Jou's voice commanded again, Jou chuckled from his spot in the control room. He watched Yugi walk across the stage toward the spotlight. 'Man there is a lot of buttons in here,' he thought to himself. 'Hey! I wonder what this one does…"

**~*~**

            Deep inside the recesses of Yugi's mind, a darkened corridor led to two rooms. One was lit up and welcoming with light seemingly pouring from the room along with a feeling of happiness, the other dark and forbidding. Within the dark soul room, a spirit resided.

            "Head toward the light!" Echoed dully in the dark chamber.

            Yami leaned back against the rough walls of the central chamber, feeling the engravings carved into the stone dig into his back and hands, but he didn't mind. The feeling was a reminding that even though he was a spirit, he could feel in this room and its other chambers.

            His head was leaning back, against the rough stone. His eyes that had been closed opened at Jou's command. His crimson eyes glimmered, a slight smirk spread across his face and his eyes flickered shut again. He heard the laughter and happiness bubbling within his aibou. He was happy for him, to be able to be happy. No that's not right, he was pleased that his aibou could feel happiness and could laugh so easily.

            He on the other hand did not have the choice or power to laugh whenever he felt like it, happiness did not fill his every fiber, threatening to spill over into laughter. He was darkness, he was somber, and he didn't care. He wasn't supposed to care.

            Yet as he thought these thoughts, about why he was supposed to do things or why he shouldn't do things, he wondered, just _who_ had decided it had to be that way? Who decided that those of the darkness must always remain dark and never be light?

            Head toward the light, sure, that's the answer to everything. What do you do if you don't see the light or if there is no light to head toward? There is no light for him. You could call it an absence of light. He is darkness; he will forever remain this way, cold and unmovable.

            He's realized this. After days of searching through this maze of a soul room, Yami realized that he simply was not meant to find the light, to find the answers, the answers that his very soul cried out for. That is his reward, his reward for being like he is, being _Yami._

There is no light for Yami. There is only an absence of light.

            Or…is there?

            Yami's eyes turned to the doorway of his soul room, where a few glimmers of light from his aibou's side appeared to be halfheartedly trying to force their way in. He gracefully padded over to the door and pulled it open. The light that spilled into the darkness was so bright it made him squint. He stepped back.

            'Head toward the light….' The words seemed to echo within Yami's mind. He took a step forward, out into the hallway…and into the light. He knew where he was heading…he was heading toward the light.

Well there it is…I hope you all like it. Please let me know what you think! ^_^


End file.
